tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vimanavatthu5.3
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu5.3 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 5.3 MANSION OF CHATTA, A BRAHMAN YOUTH (53) (Chattamanava-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was staying at Savatthi, in Jeta Grove. Now at that time a brahman's son Chatta, who had finished his studies under a brahman of Setavya, had gone home and got his teacher's fee of a thousand kahapanas(bronze coins) from his parents, and had set out for Setavya to pay him. Thieves heard of this and plotted to kill and plunder the youth in the way. The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) emerging from the attainment of great compassion set out early and sat under a tree on the road the youth would take. The youth passing by, he asked him his mission, and then did he know the three refuges(Buddha; Dhamma-path ;Sangha-order) and five precepts(sheel, morality)? the youth, denying, the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) taught them for him to learn. 1 "He who is the most glorious of speakers among men, the Sakyan sage, Bhagava(Lord), his task done, who had gone beyond, is furnished with strength and energy –come for refuge to this Well-farer 2 To this Dhamma(path of eternal truth), without passion, without desire, without grief, unconstructed, not disagreeable, sweet, well expounded and analysed-come for refuge to this Dhamma(path of eternal truth). 3 And of which they have said: great is the fruit(benefit) of giving of donation to those pure men in two- four-and eight are these men who are seers of Dhamma(path of eternal truth)-come for refuge to this Order(of monks)." The thieves beset and killed him, taking money as he walked along laying up these things in his heart. But he was reborn in the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven) with a thirty yojana mansion throwing lights for twenty yojanas. Men of Setavaya finding the body told the parents and those form Ukkattha told the teacher, and a funeral ceremony was held. And the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) went, that Chatta might have the opportunity of coming to show himself and so reveal to many the deed he had done. Chatta thought so too and came with his Mansion, And when people wondered: Is this a deva(angel) or a Brahma(archangel)? the Bhagava(Lord Buddha), to make clear the deed of merit the deva(angel)-youth had done, asked him: 4 "Not thus shines the sun in the sky nor are the moon or the Phussa stars bright as is this incomparable great lustre. Who are you who have come to the earth from the deva(angel)-world? 5 And the radiance extending over twently yojanas cuts off the rays of the light-giver. The fair Mansion perfectly pure , stainless and holy, makes even the night (appear) like day. 6 With many a lotus of divers hue and water-lily, strewn with blossoms and variously decked, covered with a net of dustless, spotless gold, it shines in the sky like the very sun. 7 Draped in red and yellow garments, fragrant with aloe, piyangu and sandalwood, they with fair complexion radiant as gold, fill it to capacity like stars the firmament. 8 Here are men and women of divers aspect, here are the joyful with blossoms and trinkets bedecked, wafting fragrance released by the wind, variously ornamented and covered over with gold. 9 Of what self-restraint is this the resultant? By the fruit(result) of what deed are you arisen here, and how came you to this Mansion? When asked, please tell step by step how it was." The deva(angel)-youth explained in these verses: 10 "Since the Teacher(Buddha) had come across the brahman youth here on the path and had admonished him with compassion, and since Chatta having heard Dhamma(path of eternal truth) from you, the supreme jewel said 'I will do it,' 11 I approached the glorious Conqueror for refuge, and Dhamma(path of eternal truth) too likewise the Order of monks. First I said 'No," revered sir: afterwards I did your asking faithfully- 12 Live not in any way impurely hurting any breathing things, for wise men do not praise lack of restraint towards breathing things First I said 'No,' revered sir; afterwards I did your asking faithfully. 13 And (take) not what another man does guard; not thinking what is not given is to be taken. First I said "No,' revered sir; afterwards I did your asking faithfully . 14 And going to another's wives, to those guarded by another man-this is unariyan(ignoble). First I said, "No," revered sir; afterwards I did your asking faithfully. 15 And do not speak an untruth, what is otherwise, for wise men do not praise lying speech. First I said 'No,' ; revered sir; afterwards I did your asking faithfully. 16 And that strong liquor by which his perception leaves a man avoid it all. First I said 'No,' revered sir; afterwards I did your asking faithfully. 17 Indeed I, carrying out the five trainings here, faring along in the Tathagata(Buddha)'s Dhamma(path of eternal truth), came among thieves on a path between two village-boundaries. They killed me there for the sake of my possessions. 18 To this extent I recollect righteousness: beyond that no other (righteousness) exists for me. because of good conduct I arose through Kamma(karma, deeds) among the (Three-and-) Thirty(heaven) rejoicing at will. 19 Look at the resultant of faring along in accordance with Dhamma(path of eternal truth) and of the practice of restraint for a moment, an instant, while many with lesser joys longs for may gain seeing me shining as it were in glory. 20 See how through such a brief teaching I am gone to a good destination and attained to happiness; so I think those who hear Dhamma(path of eternal truth) constantly must reach deathlessness, the secure. 21 Even a little done in the Tathagata(Buddha)'s Dhamma(path of eternal truth) is of great resultant, a wide-spread fruit(benefit). See how Chatta, through merit done, illumines the earth even as does the sun. 22 What is this righteousness that we may do?-so some take counsel together, should we obtain human status again let us live practicing the practice of morality(sheel) as we fare along. 23 And the Teacher(Buddha) being of great service and compassion came to me early in the day when I was in this plight. Then did I approach him who is true to his name Be compassionate again so that I can hear Dhamma(path of eternal truth). 24 Those who here get rid of attachment to sense-pleasures and of latent bias of attachment to existence, and of confusion, these come no more to bed-of-womb(rebirth) for, cool become they have gone to final nibbana." So when the Teacher(Buddha) had addressed the assembly the deva(angel)-youth, announcing his establishment in the ariyan (noble) stream, saluted the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) and taking leave of his parents returned to that deva(angel)-world.